It started with a kiss
by griff gal
Summary: Puck stops Rachel talking with a kiss... is this the start of something special or will he revert to his old ways and push her away!


A/N: OK so this is my first fic in a while. It might end up changing pen names because I'm having a problem with my email at the moment but we'll see. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out. I've never wrote a Glee fic before. Glee is a new obsession, I've been reading all of the brilliant fics on here and couldn't resist writing something. This was actually supposed to be a Valentine's day one-shot because of the timing and because I can be bad about updating but when I got to what is the end of this chapter I realised it couldn't be what I originally intended because there was too much that I wanted to put in. Anyway, I hope you like it - it's not very long but I need to get in the swing of writing again - it took me ages to write the first two paragraphs!!

Oh and this has some bad language (it _is_ Puck and unrealistic to think he wouldn't swear if he could on the show) and slight hints of sexual situations but really slight at the mo - might get more later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.... but what I would give to own Mark Salling!

It had started with a kiss. A kiss that turned Rachel Berry's world upside down. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had completely shattered every ideal, every belief and every conviction that she'd had about what she wanted out of life, when he ended the arguement they were having by snatching her up in his arms and covered her mouth with his own.

It had been their usual routine. Rachel was scolding Puck for being late to their private glee rehearsal whilst he, unable to let her think that she was right, fought back with bad language and general surliness.

"I just don't understand why you can't see how important this is Noah. Seriously, tardiness is not acceptable if we have any hope of getting to Regionals. I suggest that you use your Blackberry in order to manage your time better. Do what I do and set an alarm or perhaps you could set your watch five minutes fast in order to delude your brain into thinking that you are actually running late and then - Ta-Da!!" she said with a florish of her hands "you really arrive on time."

"Don't ever fucking Ta-da in my presence again Berry" he grunted. She'd been ranting at him in this strain for the last two mintutes and he was getting more and more irritated with her treating him like a child.

She narrowed her eyes at his language but continued on, unwilling to let this go. "Of course If I were you and was completely unable to put myself out for any-"

"Stop right there Berry" he growled out, interrupting her mid sentence. Who the hell did she think she was? Talking about him not putting himself out for people. She had no idea why he was late and now she was questioning his nature?! Granted he generally acted like an ass and he wasn't exactly known for being kind-hearted but come on give him a break. He hadn't intended on telling Berry why he was late. Why the hell should he answer to her? Sure she was hot in that sexy school girl way and yeah they had had some sort of weird connection since they briefly dated but he answered to no one. Except, maybe, his mum. Plus, even though it was just Berry, he didn't want to admit to her what had delayed him in the hallway. He had a rep to protect you know?!

But now, now she had gone too far.

"Just shut your trap will you Berry. I mean, do you ever stop talking for like a fucking second?!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone of voice and with such profanity Noah"

"I'll talk to you any damn way that I like"

"You've already wasted enough rehearsal time by being late and now you insist on argueing with me meaning we are get very little done -"

"Jeez - you still make me want to set myself on fire. Do you ever not sound like a harpy?!"

"Now you're insulting me. This is just great."

"You're a walking insult to yourself Berry. Do you even look at a mirror in the morning?" Ouch. He didn't mean to be so pointed but she was really getting under his skin and he didn't like the way that his stomach fluttered when she looked at him with her face all flushed... it made him imagine what else could make her look like that. How else _he _could make her look like that and ... he wasn't a pussy for God's sake. He had to knock her back down before he began wondering when 'Little Puck' had dropped off and he had started growing a vagina.

She blinked at him but it didn't take her long to open her mouth again. "I take time out of my busy schedule in order to help you master the duet that Mr Shue has for some reason chosen you as the male lead for and this is the thanks I get. You-"

"Oh please. You're not doing this for me. You couldn't stand to perform a song that wasn't note perfect. This is all about you and your competitive streak Berry. You're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

She frowned at him. "I take great exception to your statement Noah. I'll have you know that I am a very kind hearted person unlike yourself I often-" and thats when it happened. He'd had enough of her yabbering. He hated that he loved, no not loved, Puck didn't do love. He hated that he _liked _the wild look in her eyes. He hated that he liked irritating her like this. That he could get such a reaction out of her. He had to stop his stomach from clenching the way it did when he looked at her and the only way to do that was by shutting her the hell up. The only way that he could think to do that was by pulling her to him and covering her lips with his own.

A/N: There it is... hope you liked it. I know nothing much has happened yet and its short. I wanted to write more but i'm watching So You Think You Can Dance and am too distracted to add anything else (Tommy to win Yey!). Review if you did like it please - its brilliant getting reviews. I really feel into this but I think its more realistic to keep chapters short if I want to update often because I know what its like waiting for people to update and wanting more but I know that real life can be busy and most times I am tired after finishing work, driving 45 mins home, walking the dog, cooking tea and sorting myself out for the next day at work. So I think short chapters often might be the solution!

Sorry for babbling, Louise x


End file.
